heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of DC Comics characters: T
T *T.A. *T.C. Newman *T.O. Morrow (also known as Thomas Oscar Morrow) *T.R.A.M.P.L.U.R. (Hasbro) *T.S. Smith (also known as Shark) *Taa *Tag-Along Thomas *Taggart, John *Taglia, Stacy (also known as Zip-Kid) *Tagort *Tahr *Tai Ling (It's a Bird...It's a Plane...It's Superman) *Taia (also known as Princess Taia) (Fawcett Comics) *Tail Terrier *Tailgunner Jo *Taine, Chuck (also known as Bouncing Boy) *Taka, Nabuo (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Takahata, Detective *Takeo Sato (also known as Sunburst) *Takion *Tal Nahii (also known as Gas Girl) *Tala *Tala-El *Talbot, Mara *Talbot, Wheels *Taleb Beni Khalid (also known as Black King (III)) *Talia al Ghul (Sireena is an alias) *Tall Marvel (also known as "Tall" Billy Batson) (Fawcett Comics) *Tallow, Olivia *Tallulah Black *Tally Man *Talmadge *Talon *Tamara Caulder (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Tammy Vance (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Tan, Dana (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Tan, Mister (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) ---- Tana Moon *Tana Moon *Tana Moon (Amalgam Comics) ---- *Tanaka, Kairi (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Tanakata Z *Tane, Putnam (also known as Gallus Kon Akkqqus) *Tankinson, Cash (Warner Bros. Animation) *Tank-Killer *Tannarak *Tanner, Samuel *Tannuz, Jall (also known as Chameleon Chief) *Tanya *Tao (WildStorm) *Tao Jones *Tapestry *Tapeworm *Tar Pit *Tara (also known as Tara Morgan) *Tara Cobal (Hostess) *Taracon, Alesandra *Taramis (Vertigo) ---- Tarantula *Tarantula (I-II) *Tarantula ---- *Targa *Target (also known as Dick Grayson) *Tarik the Mute *Tarik the Mute's android *Tarkus Whin *Tarmack (also known as Charles Bell) (Milestone Media) *Tarnower, Mister (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Tarra Karn *Tarrik *Tars Tarkas *Tarzan (Edgar Rice Burroughs, Inc.) *Tascha Pushkin *Tashya Vatkoff *Tasmanian Devil (also known as Hugh Dawkins) *Tasmia Mallor (also known as Shadow Lass and Tasmia Malor) *Tate Zanetti *Tate, Jared (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Tate, Jim (also known as Armory) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Tate, Lorraine (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Tate, Roger (also known as Hercules) *Tatsu Braddock (also known as Kokoro and Betsy Braddock) (Amalgam Comics) *Tattooed Man *Tau, Cimfet *Tauber, Doctor *Tavin, Pel (also known as Emerald Knight) *Tavish, Captain *Tauran *Tayko (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Taylor Baldwin *Taylor, Corporal *Taylor, Elliot "Lucky" (also known as Patchwork Man (II)) *Taylor, Fred *Taylor, George *Taylor, Mona (also known as Queen of Spades) *Taylor, Reese (also known as Yuurd the Unknown) *Taylor, Shank *Taz (Atari, Inc.) *Tazzala (also known as Queen Bee (IV)) *T-Cher *Tcheru, Sev (also known as Evolvo Lad) *Teasdale, Irwin *Tech-9 (also known as Rolando Texacor) (Milestone Media) *Technician *Technician (also known as Daniel Tran) *Technocrat (The Outsiders) *Technis *Techno-Shaman (Milestone Media) *Ted *Ted *Ted *Ted *Ted *Ted Allen *Ted Baxter *Ted Dolliver *Ted Dymer (also known as Mad Bomber) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Ted Grahame *Ted Grand *Ted Grant (also known as Wildcat (I)) *Ted Knight (also known as Starman) *Ted Kord (also known as Blue Beetle) *Ted Lambert (also known as Mel Lambert and Young Lambert) *Teddy Lupus (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Ted Muller *Ted Payne *Ted Trapper *Teddy (Earth-19) (DC Elseworlds) *Teddy Carter *Teddy Lupus (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Teekl *Teela (Mattel) *Teen Cop (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) ---- Teen Titans *Tefé Holland *Tekik (also known as Sinestro Corpsman of Space Sector 3281) *Tekla *Telekinesis *Telepath (also known as Qi'Qi) *Teletig (Warner Bros. Animation) *Tellman, Martin *Tellus ---- Telos *Telos ---- *Tem (also known as Clock King) *Temper (also known as Aviva Joby Weinberg) *Temperal, Marie ---- Tempest *Tempest (also known as Joshua Clay) *Tempest (also known as Christopher Champion) *Tempest (also known as Garth) *Tempest, Meg ---- *Templar *Templar Knight (also known as Simon Lesur) *Temple Fugate (also known as Clock King) *Templo (also known as Juan Templo; Milestone Media) *Ten (Hanna-Barbera) *Ten (I) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Ten (II) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Ten (III) (also known as Melanie Walker) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Ten of Clubs *Ten of Spades (also known as Wanda Wayland) *Tenbones, Martin *Tenebrae, Gloriana Ten-Eyed Man *Ten-Eyed Man *Teng, Doctor *Tenzer, Davy *Tenzer, Jesse *Tenzil Kem (also known as Matter-Eater Lad) *Terga Kalmaku *Terminal (also known as Carter Wilson) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Terminator (also known as Deathstroke and Slade Wilson) *Terra *Terra-Man (also known as Toby Manning) *Terrapin (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Terrel, Lucas (also known as Pawn 502) *Terri *Terrible Time Tailor (also known as Zachary Zor and Zor, the Terrible Time Tailor) *Terrific Whatzit Terrill *Terrill, Hank *Terrill, Happy (also known as Ray and Lanford Terrill) (Quality Comics) *Terrill, Jon (McClure Syndicate) *Terrill, Joyce *Terrill, Missus *Terrill, Ray (also known as Ray, Night Boy and Raymond Terrill) ---- *Terror (also known as Jack Stark) *Terrorsmith *Terrus ---- Terry Berg *Terry Berg ---- *Terry Capshaw *Terry Collins *Terry Gallant *Terry McGinnis (also known as Batman) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Terry Mason *Terry Mullins *Terry Sloane (also known as Mister Terrific) *Terry Trinh *Terry Watson *Terrynce, Symon *Teschmacher, Eve (Warner Bros.) *Tesla, Nikola (DC Elseworlds) *Tess Mercer (Warner Bros. Television) *Tess Trueheart (Tribune Media Services) *Tetch, Jervis (also known as Mad Hatter) *Teth-Adam (also known as Black Adam) *Tethys *Tetsuo, Steven (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Teuton (WildStorm) *Tex Thompson *Tezcatlipoca *Tezumak *Thaal Sinestro (also known as Sinestro) *Thaddeus Brown (also known as Mister Miracle) *Thaddeus Killgrave *Thaddeus Morgan *Thal-Arn *Thalia, Muse of Comedy *Thalia Tate (also known as Myla) *Thames, Doctor *Thanoseid (Amalgam Comics) *Thara Ak-Var *Thargg Warlord *Thargo *Tharn, Eldred *Tharok *Thaumar Dhai *Thawne, Eobard (also known as Professor Zoom and Reverse-Flash) *Theg (also known as Doyle) *Thela *Themis *Theodore Cobblepot *Theodore Lambert (also known as Chemical King and Professor Lambert) *Theodore Smiesel *Theresa Drew *Thermal *Theseus *Thesily, King *Thessaly (also known as Larissa) *Thetis *Thia *Thing-That-Cannot-Die *Thinker (I) (Clifford DeVoe) *Thinker (II) (Cliff Carmichael) *Thinker (III) (Des Connor) *Thinker (IV) (Artificial intelligence) *Third of the Fallen (Vertigo) *Third Rail (also known as Pui Chung; Milestone Media) *Thirst *Thol *Thom Kallor (also known as Star Boy and Starman) *Thomas *Thomas Aldrich *Thomas Blake (also known as Catman) *Thomas Blake (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Thomas Edison (DC Elseworlds) *Thomas Ellison *Thomas Jackson (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Thomas Jagger *Thomas Jefferson (Vertigo) *Thomas Morgan (WildStorm) *Thomas Paine (Vertigo) *Thomas Peterson (also known as Pied Piper) *Thomas Quiney (Vertigo) *Thomas Taylor Wayne (DC Elseworlds) *Thomas Terrill *Thomas the Rhymer *Thomas Todd *Thomas Tresser (also known as Nemesis) *Thomas Wayne *Thomas Wayne (Earth-5) *Thomas Weston *Thomas Woodrue *Thomas Wright (Quality Comics) *Thomas, Andrea (also known as Isis) (Filmation) *Thomas, Missus (Warner Bros. Animation) (DCAU)) *Thomas, Ralston *Thomas, Wesley *Thomasina Jefferson (Milestone Media) *Thomeheb *Thompson, Flash (Amalgam Comics) *Thompson, Shane (also known as Proselyte) *Thor *Thoran *Thorgeson, Morgan *Thorgeson, Nancy *Thorium *Thormon Tox *Thorn (also known as Rose Canton) *Thorn (also known as Rhosyn "Rose" Forrest) *Thorndike, Mayor *Thorndyke *Thorne Varden *Thorne, Bethany *Thorne, Matthew (also known as Crime Doctor) *Thorne, Matthew (also known as Crime Doctor) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Thorne, Rupert *Thorne, Rupert (Earth-19) (DC Elseworlds) *Thornley, Nellie *Thornton Blakely *Thornton, Collin (also known as Satanus) *Thorpe, Martin *Thorpe, Sable (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Thorul, Lena (also known as Lena Luthor) *Thotan *Thoth *Thoth Khepera (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Thrasher *Thraxon *Three of Hearts *Three of Spades *Three-Face *Threshold (WildStorm) *Thrilldevil *Thrrll *Thrun *Thulka Re *Thunder and Lightning *Thunder (I) & (II) *Thunder (DC Elseworlds) *Thunder, Jakeem *Thunder, Johnny *Thunder, Mildred *Thunder, Simon B. *Thunderbolt (also known as Yz, the Thunderbolt) *Thunderbolt (alias Peter Cannon) *Thunderbolt Ross (Amalgam Comics) *Thunderer *Thunderhead (I) *Thunderhead (II) (also known as Scott Tucker) *Thunderlord (also known as Liang Xih-K'ai) *Thurlow, James (also known as Anaze) *Thurston Keane *Ti, Wu *Tiberius (Vertigo) *Tibet, Jean Claude *Tibo Vermeer (Vertigo) *Tick (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Tiefenbacher, Officer *Tierney, Carroll *Tiffany *Tiffany (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Tiger *Tiger *Tiger Boy (I-II) *Tiger Dixon *Tiger Force (also known as Mike Tempest) *Tiger Moth *Tiger Shark *Tiger Turk *Tiger-Man (also known as Desmond Farr) *Tiger Woman *Tiggra *Tigorr *Tigra *Tigress *Tigress (II) (Paula Brooks) (also known as Paula Brooks) *Tigress (III) (also known as Artemis Crock) *Tigress (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Tigris *Till'all *Tiller, Miss (Quality Comics) *Tim *Tim *Tim Blake *Tim Buck II *Tim Crane ---- Tim Drake *Tim Drake *Tim Drake (also known as Joker Junior and Robin) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) ---- *Tim Moore *Tim Rogers *Tim Trench *Tim Tyler (20th Century-Fox Television) *Tim Zanetti (also known as Breach) *Tim Zanetti, Junior *Timandra *Timber Wolf (also known as Brin Londo and Lone Wolf) *Time Commander *Time Girl (also known as Tempra) ---- Time Trapper *Time Trapper (Pre-Zero Hour) ---- *Time-Bomb *Time-Keeper *Times, Wylie (also known as Point Man) (Vertigo) *Timmons, Keith *Timmy *Timmy Frye (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Timmy Tate *Timmy Tinkle (Fawcett Comics) *Timothy Fox *Timothy Hunter *Timothy Munroe *Timothy Raven *Timothy Yarrow *Timph Rye *Timur, Lord *Tin (I) (also known as Thomas Tinkham) *Tin (II) *Tin Man *Tina Cassidy (also known as Mainframe) (Hasbro) *Tina McGee *Tina Platt (also known as Platinum (I), Platina and Sharon Magnus) *Tina Tierney *Tindsa *Tine, Jeremy *Tinker *Tinker, Doctor *Tiny *Tiny (Warner Bros. Animation) *Tiny Bubbles *Tiny Rufe *Tinya Wazzo (also known as Phantom Girl) *Tipton *Tiras *Tir-An (an imaginary alias of Supergirl) *Tirrik *Titan *Titan Girl *Titania *Titania *Tito Daka (also known as Prince Daka) (Columbia Pictures) *Titus *Titus J. Person *Titus, John (also known as Condor) *TNT *Tobias Whale *Tobruk (WildStorm) *Toby Blake *Tock (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Tod Baker (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Tod Craven *Todd Rice (also known as Obsidian) *Todd Richards (an alias of Tim Drake) *Todd, Duane *Todd, Jason *Todd, Professor *Todd, Sheriff *Togg, Doctor (also known as Rocco Togg) *Tohiro Natsume *Tokamak *Tokyo Rose (DC Elseworlds) *Toledo, Joey *Tolkein, Lemuel *Tolliver *Tolliver, Mayor (Earth-19) (DC Elseworlds) *Tolos *Tolteca *Tom *Tom *Tom (also known as Cousin Tom) *Tom (Tribune Media Services) *Tom Bengels *Tom Bradley *Tom Bronson (also known as Wildcat) *Tom Bruce *Tom Curry *Tom Davis *Tom Harper (also known as Guardian Angel) (Amalgam Comics) *Tom Jenson *Tom Kalmaku (also known as Pieface) *Tom Prentice *Tom Rader *Tom Sparks *Tom Spaulding *Tom Strong *Tom Turbine (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Tom Vance *Tom Wright (also known as Black Condor) (Quality Comics) ---- Tomahawk *Tomahawk ---- Tomar-Dar Tomar-Re * (also known as Green Lantern of Space Sector 2813) Tomar-Tu ---- Mikaal Tomas *Mikaal Tomas *Tomaz, Adrianna (also known as Isis) *Tombstone Gear *Tomkins *Tommy (also known as Thomas Thompkins) *Tommy *Tommy *Tommy *Tommy Allen *Tommy Burke *Tommy Burke (also known as Thomas Burke) *Tommy Frank *Tommy Parker *Tommy Tomorrow *Tommy's Father *Tommy's Mother *Tomorrow Woman *Tompkins, Lucille (also known as Lucille Lane (Earth-2)) *Tompkins, Susie *Tomsen, Ona *Tomy-Fai *Tong *Tony *Tony *Tony *Tony *Tony Alexander *Tony Bellows (Warner Bros. Television) *Tony Emmett *Tony Maychek (also known as Earth Mover) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Tony Zucco (Boss Zucco and Anthony Zucco) *Tony Zucco (also known as Anthony Zucco and Billy Marin) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Toone, Rufus *Top *Top *Top Hat (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Topaz, Prince *Topkick *Topo *Topsy-Turvy Man (Hostess) *Tor, Magic Master (also known as Jim Slade) (Quality Comics) *Tora Olafsdotter (also known as Ice) *Tor-An *Torch *Torcher (also known as Ginny McCree) *Torel *Toren, Graf *Torgola *Tork (Revell) *Tornado Champion (became the sentient aspect of Red Tornado; aka Tornado (DC Elseworlds)) *Tornado Tyrant *Tornado, Doc (Earth-44) (Tangent Comics) *Torpedo (also known as Sam Guthrie) (Amalgam Comics) *Torpedo Man *Torque *Torquemada *Toshio Eto (also known as Samurai) *Toshiro Misawa (also known as Fuji) (WildStorm) *Tot (also known as Aristotle Rodor) (Charlton Comics) *Tote Todd *TO-T-U-K (also known as Green Lantern of Space Sector 1287) *Touch McCoy *Touch-N-Go *Tough Tommy *Towbee *Toxl *Toylan, Noddy *Toyman (also known as Winslow Schott) *Toyman (also known as Jack Nimball) *Toywoman *Tracer ---- Traci Thirteen *Traci Thirteen (also known as Girl 13) ---- Tracy Dover *Tracy Dover ---- *Tracy, Dick (Tribune Media Services) *Tracy, Junior (Tribune Media Services) *Trainor, Larry (also known as Negative Man) *Traitor *Trajectory *Tramm (Warner Bros. Animation) *Trampolina *Tran, Ann V. *Trance *Trans-Visible Man (an alias of the Flash (Barry Allen)) *Trask, Jason (Warner Bros. Television) *Trane Walker (also known as Xero) *Trask, John ---- Traitor *Traitor ---- *Trauma (also known as Amy Southern) ---- Traven ---- Travers, Denny ---- Travers, Doctor ---- Travers, John ---- Travers, Martha ---- *Travich, Roy (also known as Radiation Roy) ---- Travis DuBarry ---- Travis Morgan * (also known as Warlord) ---- Travis O'Connell ---- Travis, Donny ---- *Travis, Lee (also known as Crimson Avenger) ---- Traya Sutton ---- Treasury Secretary Quiggly ---- Treble, Captain ---- Trelawney ---- Tremaine, Conway ---- Tremor ---- *Trent Wallace (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) ---- *Trent, Alex (also known as Bloodsport) ---- Trent, Doctor ---- Trent, Ex-Senator ---- Trent, James ---- *Trent, Lucas (also known as Midnighter) (WildStorm) ---- *Trent, Marion ---- *Trent, Mavis ---- *Trent, Simon (also known as Gray Ghost) (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) ---- *Tresser, Chet ---- Tresser, Craig ---- *Trevor, Diana (also known as Diana Rockwell) ---- *Trevor, John (also known as Adonis) ---- Trevor, Steve ---- *Trevor, Stephanie "Stevie" (also known as Wonder Girl and Wonder Woman II) (DC Elseworlds) ---- *Trey (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) ---- Trey Hartley ---- Tri Vul ---- Trickster *Trickster (I) & (II) ---- *Tricksy the World's Greatest Stunt Man ---- *Triclops (Hostess) ---- *Trident ---- *Tri-Eye (also known as Sinestro Corpsman of Space Sector 3145) ---- *Trigger Holt ---- *Trigger Twins (I) & (II) ---- Trigon *Trigon ---- *Trigona *Trigorin, Zoya (also known as Firebird (I)) *Trina (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Trina Robbins *Trinity (The Trinity Virus) Triplicate Girl *Triplicate Girl (also known as Luornu Durgo. Duo Damsel, Una and Triad) ---- *Tripp, Ms. *Tristan *Tristess *Triton *Triumph *Trix (DC Elseworlds) *Trixie *Trixie Collins *Trodwell the Tramp *Trogaar *Trogaar (Warner Bros. Animation) *Trogg *Trok *Trollbridge, Donnie (also known as Last Resort) *Trollbridge, Mason (also known as Clipper) *Tronix *Tros Samoth (also known as Raven and Shadowlord) *Trotter, Mister *Troubadour *Troupe, Roberta *Troupe, Ron *Troxx-5S (also known as Demolisher) *Troy *Troy Magnus *Troy, Fred *Troy, Donna (also known as Wonder Girl and Darkstar) *True Master (also known as Chu-Hui) (Warner Bros. Animation) *Trueheart, Missus (Tribune Media Services) *Truman *Truman Treadwell *Trung (Warner Bros. Animation) *Truxton, Missus *Truxton, Mister *Trygg the Invincible *Trygg the Sorcerer *Tryon, Bull *Tryon, Nathaniel (also known as Neutron) *Tsukuri (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Tsunami *Tuatara (also known as Jeremy Wakefield) *Tubbie Tedge (also known as Richard Tedge) (Warner Bros.) *Tucker, Brant) (Vertigo) *Tucker, Ken (WildStorm) *Tucker, Red *Tuebeen *Tuerto *Tug Graff *Tug Moxton *Tui, Katma *Tula (I) (also known as Aquagirl (III)) *Tula (II) (also known as Aquagirl (IV)) *Tully, Harry (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Tumbril (Gorilla Comics/''DC Comics) *Tundra *Turbo Tu-Tone (Hasbro) *Turk *Turley, Jack (Warner Bros. Animation'' (DCAU)) *Turmoil *Turner, Charles *Turner, Vice Admiral *Turpin, Dan (also known as Brooklyn) *Turquoise, Lady *Turran Kha *Turtle *Turtle Baxter *Turtle Boy (also known as Jimmy Olsen) *Turtle Man *Turytt *Tusk (DC Elseworlds) *Tusker *Tusky Husky *Tuttle, Morris *Twain, Mark (Vertigo) *Tweed, Missus *Tweed, Mister *Tweedledee *Tweedledum *Twidgett, Alfy *Twiggly *Twilight *Twister Jackson (Fawcett Comics) *Twitch (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Two (also known as Sam Kurtis) *Two of Clubs *Two-Face (also known as Harvey Dent) *Two-Faced Goblin (also known as Harvey Osborn) (Amalgam Comics) *Two-Gun Lil (also known as Lillian Peters) (Quality Comics) *Twopersons, Larry *Twopersons, Mel *Twopersons, Michelle (also known as Shelly Twopersons) *Tybalt Bak'sar *Tyb-Ol *Tygrus (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Tyler *Tyler, Dee (also known as Phantom Lady) *Tyler, Jake *Tyler, Janice *Tyler, Rex (also known as Hourman) *Tyler, William *Tylot (also known as Green Lantern of Space Sector 2666) *Typhoon ---- Tyr *Tyr ---- *Tyrn Krystal *Tyrant-Tula (Earth-22) (DC Elseworlds) *Tyroc (also known as Troy Stewart) ---- Tyros *Tyros *Tyros ---- *Tyrus Block (Warner Bros. Animation (DCAU)) *Tyson, Professor ---- Tzin-Tzin *Tzin-Tzin ---- Tzodar *Tzodar (also known as Krotazodarikik) ---- DC Comics characters: T, List of